Dormí con un ángel
by Maika Yugi
Summary: después del reencuentro ¿por qué te alejas de mí? Es un song-fic ^^- ::Terminado::
1. Can't fight the moonlight

"Dormí con un ángel"

------------*

Under a lover's sky (bajo el cielo hay un amante)  
Gonna be with you (va a estar contigo)  
And no ones gonna be around (y nadie estará alrededor)  
If you think that you won't fall (si tú piensas que no caerás)  
Well just wait until, 'til the sun goes down (bien justa es la espera, hasta el sol bajará)  
_Underneath the starlight, starlight (bajo la estrella brillante, estrella brillante)  
There's a magical feeling so right (hay una sensación mágica tan verdadera)  
------------*  
_  
Después de tanto tiempo, vuelvo a verte, a estar cerca tuya y a rozar tus labios con los mios. Puede volver a tocar tu cuerpo, sin miedo y con deseo. Años y años han pasado desde que te ví por primera vez, desde que me encontré frente a frente con tus ojos inocentes, tu pálida piel y tu pureza me habían hipnotizado con tu magia.

------------*  
  
It will take you in tonight (te tomará adentro esta noche)  
You can try to resist (puedes intentar resistir)  
Try to hide from my kiss (prueba a ocultar mi beso)  
But you know, but you know that you (pero sabes, pero sabes que tú)  
Can't fight the moonlight (no puedes luchar contra la luna brillante)  
Deep in the dark (profunda en la oscuridad)  
You'll surrender your heart (entregarás tu corazón)  
------------*

No puedo contenerme a probar el sabor de tu piel, se eriza con cada caricia, noto como se aceleran los latidos de tu corazón y te estremeces al contacto con mi cuerpo.

Me siento como en un sueño, te tengo ante mí como una escultura echa por el mejor artista, el tiempo se detiene solo para ti y para mí.

__

------------*  
Don't you know, don't you know that you (no sabes, no sabes que tú)  
Can't fight the moonlight (no puedes luchar contra la luna brillante)  
No, you can't fight it (no, no puedes luchar)  
It's gonna get your heart (va a conseguir tú corazón)  
There's no escape from love (eso no escapa a mi amor)  
Once the gentle breeze weaves it's spell upon your heart (una vez que la brisa teja ese encanto sobre tu corazón)  
No matter what you think (no importa que pienses)  
------------*

Aún te recuerdo en la escuela, tus ataques de celos y como apartabas tu mirada cuando veías que me acercaba. Siempre has tenido unos ojos expresivos, los miro y me veo a mí... pero también a ti, es como si las puertas de tu corazón estuvieran allí y solo yo tuviera la llave para abrirlas.

Te escucho susurrar, palabras al viento y gemidos, me miras y me abrazas fuertemente, temiendo otra despedida.  
  
_------------*  
It won't be too long 'til you're in my arms(no será demasiado largo, hasta tú estás en mis brazos)  
Underneath the starlight, starlight (bajo la estrella brillante, estrella brillante)  
We'll be lost in a rhythm so right (nos perdimos en un ritmo tan verdadero)  
Feel ir the steal your heart tonight (será la sensación que roba tu corazón esta noche)  
You can try to resist (puedes intentar resistir)  
Try to hide from my kiss (prueba a ocultar mi beso)  
But you know, but you know that you (pero sabes, pero sabes que tú)  
------------*_

Veo la pálida luz del Sol aparecer por la ventana y escucho la suave brisa... (suspiro) kamikaze*...

Te miro dormida placidamente, abrazándote a mi cuerpo, por unos momentos fuiste mía... solamente mía. Ojalá todas las mañanas pudiera despertar con estos ojos soñolientos que ahora me miran con dulzura. Me brindas un tierno beso de despedida, sé lo que viene ahora... me pides que te olvide, que olvide todo lo ocurrido. Ya es tarde para decir eso... mientras te veo salir por la puerta solo puedo pensar "hoy he dormido con un ángel... " 

_------------*  
Can't fight the moonlight (no puedes lucahr contra la luna brillante)  
Deep in the dark (profunda en la oscuridad)  
You'll surrender your heart (entregarás tu corazón)  
Don'y you know, don't you know that you (no sabes, no sabes que tú)_  
_Can't fight the moonlight (no puedes luchar contra la luna brillante)  
No, you can't fight it (no, no puedes luchar)  
No matter what you do (no importa que hagas)  
I'll win you... (te conseguiré...) _

__

------------*

Fin.... ----- o no??

**NOTAS: **No sé si continuarlo..., lo mas seguro que sí (depende de los reviews que reciba...) la canción es de leann rimes, se llama can't fight the moonlight y se me sale la baba cada vez que la escucho ^^U la traducción la he hecho yo :P (si tiene fallos (q los tendrá) lo siento de veras U.U) ¿Os imaginais quienes peuden ser? Yo todavía no lo sé xDxDxDxD se aceptan sugerencias, mejor dicho ¡os ruego que me deis sugerencias! Estoy indecisa sobre la pareja... Tampoco sé si hacerle un final triste o alegre... Este fic está dedicado a Hibari Zhang!!! (espero q te guste ^^-) lo escribí ayer por la noche, estaba ya medio dormida cuando me puse a pensar y me salieron las frases solas, lo escribí todo corriendo y hoy al pasarlo me dí cuenta de que quedaba muy corto (no llegaba a media hoja del word) y se me ocurrió poner una canción (hacía tiempo que quería poner esta...). 

****

Por favor dejadme reviews!!!!!!!!!!! Es muy importante!!!!!!

Maika Yugi- 27/08/2002- Pasadas las 1:30 am


	2. Please remember

"Dormí con un ángel"

__

------------*

Time, sometimes the time just slips away (el tiempo, el tiempo a veces se desliza lejos)  
And you're left with yesterday (y te deja con el ayer)  
Left with the memories (dejándote con los recuerdos)  
I, I'll always think of you and smile (yo, siempre pensaré en ti y sonreiré)  
And be happy for the time i had you with me (fui feliz el tiempo que te tuve conmigo)  
Though we go our separate ways (aunque nuestras maneras sean distintas)  
I won't forget so don't forget (no te olvidaré, no te olvido)  
_------------*  
_

No lo soporto, me da asco... no quiero que nadie lo toque... no quiero que nadie lo mire... no quiero sentir que es mío. Me duele ver mi cara... el color de mi pelo ¡no lo soporto! Quiero quitármelo todo... odio mi piel, mis caderas demasiado anchas... mis piernas finas... no puedo con ellas... ¡no puedo soportarlo! Noto el agua acariciar mi cuerpo... me gusta el agua me hace sentir _viva_, alguien se acerca a mí, me mira... está sufriendo, lo sé y lo siento por él...  
  
_------------*  
The memories we made (los recuerdos formamos)  
Please remember (por favor, recuerda)  
Please remember (por favor, recuerda)  
When i was there for you (cuando estaba allí por tí)  
And you were there for me (y tú estabas allí por mí)  
Please remember (por favor, recuerda)  
Our time together (nuestro momento juntos)  
------------*  
_

-Ginny...

Su voz es dulce como la miel, me estremezco al escucharla... no debo pensar en él, le haría infeliz, tiene que comprenderlo...

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mi voz suena quebrada, triste y apagada... no puedo evitarlo...

- ¿Por qué huyes de mí... ?

- No debemos estar juntos...

- ¿Por qué?  
  
_------------*  
When time was your and mine (cuando el tiempo era tuyo y mío)  
And we were wild and free (y éramos salvajes y libres)  
Please remember, please remember me (por favor recuerda, por favor recuérdame)  
Good-bye, there's just no sadder word to say (adios, no hay ninguna palabra más triste)  
And it's sad to walk away (y es triste andar lejos)  
with just the memories (con nuestros recuerdos)  
who's to know what might have been (quién sabe que pudo haber sido)  
------------*  
_

Me miras a los ojos, tus ojos... son tan bellos, pero los míos... son vulgares desvío la mirada, no puedo permitir que los sigas viendo... 

- No te quiero... no me gustas...

__

------------*  
we leave behind a life and time (nosotros vamos detrás de una vida y un tiempo)  
We'll never know again (que nunca conoceremos de nuevo)  
Please remember (por favor recuerda)  
Please remember (por favor recuerda)  
When I was there for you (cuando estaba allí por tí)  
And you were there for mi (y tú estabas allí por mí)  
And remember, please remember me (recuerda, por favor recuérdame)  
------------*   


He intentado sonar convincente... sé que no me crees, no me importa... me siento frustrada, me pongo a nadar... nado y nado mar adentro, donde no hay nadie... donde nadie pueda verme... donde nadie pueda amarme... donde nadie pueda hacerme sufrir...  
  
_------------*  
Please remember (por favor recuerda)  
When I was there for you (cuando estaba allí por ti)  
And you were there for me (y tú estabas allí por mí)  
Please remember (por favor recuerda)  
Our time together (nuestro tiempo juntos)  
When time was your and mine (cuando el tiempo era tuyo y mío)  
And we were wild and free (y éramos salvajes y libres)  
------------*_  


Es de noche... me gusta mirar las estrellas... mi mente... me siento mareada... confusa, me encuentro mal... pierdo la noción del tiempo... pierdo el sentido con la realidad... no siento el agua... cierro los ojos... no sé que ocurre a mi alrededor, siento una calidez inundarme... me siento protegida, escucho una voz lejana, me dice que no me muera...  
  
_------------*  
Then remember, please remember me (entonces recuerda, por favor recuérdame)  
And how we laughed (cuando reíamos)  
And how we smiled (y sonreíamos)  
And how the world was your and mine (cuando el mundo era tuyo y mío)  
And how no dream was out of reach (cuando soñar no estaba fuera de nuesro alcance)  
We wrote our names across the sky (escribíamos nuestros nombres a través del cielo)  
And I had you and you had me... (yo te tuve a ti y tú a mí... )  
Please remember... (por favor recuerda... )  
------------*_  
  


Continuará...

NOTAS: Este capítulo, lo he sentido, tenía que desahogarme, antes usaba los fics para crear historias, ahora para vaciar la mente e intentar superar los problemas, son capítulos tristes, estoy depre, no puedo ofreceros otra cosa ^^. La canción es Please remember también de Leann Rimes (de la BSO de Coyote Ugly). En la mayoría de los fics (incluyendo algunos mios) cuando 2 personas se ven, se relata la perfección del cuerpo como la fuente del deseo humano, a veces sin fijarnos en los sentimientos... y la verdad es que no me gusta, cuando quieres a una persona, acaba dando igual el aspecto que tenga, el cuerpo alberga lo que de verdad importa, es como si fuera el envoltorio de una tableta de chocolate, lo que realmente importa es lo que hay debajo del envoltorío... me he puesto filosófica ^^U lo siento, es que tenía que intentar expresar lo que sentía. Se ha descubierto la identidad de uno de los personajes (ginny es mi personaje favorito de los libros :P) ¿quién será el otro? Sólo yo lo sé, y no os lo voy a decir me encanta haceros sufrir ò.ó Cualquier cosa a mi mail marian_dark@hotmail.com hp no es de mi propiedad (si lo fuera me estaría bañando en una piscina climatizada, con una pantalla gigante, y un DVD poniendo anime las 24 horas del día acompañada de miles de pasteles (y cualquier cosa que lleve chocolate) y mis 

colegas haciéndo una auténtica bacanal... ^^U).

****

Contestación a los reviews:

Naud: Te agradezco de todo corazón los ánimos!! i.i Me gusta que te guste la forma de expresarme ^^ ¡aquí tienes la continuación!  
**PiRRa:** No te llamaré pesá (me gusta que me pongas reviews ^^), también es una de mis favoritas, me piqué a escuchar la BSO de Bar Coyote después de ver más de 10 veces la película (4 de ellas en un mismo día ^^U). Seguiré tu consejo y no me dejaré guiar por los reviews para seguir ^^ (si lo hiciera mi carrera como escritora de fics estaría acabada T.T).  
**Rinoa:** ¿¿confías en mí?? *-* Sí... es algo triste, estoy medio depre U.U y se me da mejor escribir fics así que de los otros ^^ ¿Draco&Ginny? (con corazoncitos) adoro esa pareja!! Pero, no diré todavía quien es el chico ^.^ No dejaré de escribir por los reviews ^^.

****

Kitty: Sobre la traducción... debe tener bastantes fallos, pero el mensaje es más o menos parecido ^^ (o eso espero... O.o) ¿Harry&Ginny? También me gusta muchísimo esa pareja!! (y también me gusta Ginny&Seamus... ^^U) Pero... no puedo desvelar el misterio de la identidad del chaval... (eso en el próximo) a lo mejor os llevais una sorpresa y la pongo con snape :P (es broma, es broma, no me mateis todavía, hacedlo cuando haya escrito el final... ) Yo también lloro con los finales tristes ¡¡me tenias que haber visto con lo de los padres de Harry!! i.i 

Maika Yugi- 30/08/2002- 01:00 am


	3. The right kind of the wrong

"Dormí con un ángel"

__

------------*

I know all about, bout yout reputation (sé todo, combate tu reputación)  
And how it's bound to be a heartbreah situation (y como está limitada para ser una situación angustiosa)  
But I can't help it if i'm helpless (pero no puedo ayudarte si estoy desamparada)  
Everytime that I'm where you are (todo el tiempo que estoy donde tú estás)  
You walk in and my streng walks out the door (caminas dentro y mi fuerza se queda fuera de la puerta)  
Say my name and I can't fight anymore (dice mi nombre y no puedo luchar más)  
Oh I know I should go (Oh sé que debo ir)

------------*   
  
Noto la lluvia rozar mi cuerpo, y caer cristalina por mi cara... ¿es la lluvia o son mis lágrimas? Vuelvo a abrir los ojos que cerré y creí que no volvería a abrir. Me encuentro tu cara... tus ojos verdes tan profundos... eres tan bello que me es imposible no sentirme atraída por ti...

- Harry...

__

------------*

But I need your touch just too damn much (pero necesito tocarte demasiado)  
Loving you isn't really something I should do (amarte no es algo que realmente deba hacer)  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you (si deseo pasar mi tiempo contigo)  
I should try to be strong (debo probar ser fuerte)  
But baby, you're the right kind of wrong (pero baby, tú eres el verdadero error)  
Baby, you're the right kind of wrong (baby, tú eres el verdadero error)  
Might be a mistake, a mistake i'm making (pudo ser un error, una equivocación que estoy haciendo)

------------*

Pronuncio tu nombre casi en un susurro inentendible. Pero tú lo sabes, me diriges una cálida sonrisa...

- Todo está bien mi ángel...

No puedo evitar sonrojarme... tu ángel...

Me levanto, me miras y me abrazas fuertemente... ahora eres tú el que no desea que yo escape... ahora soy yo la atrapada entre tus brazos...

__

------------*

But what you're giving I am happy to be taking (pero que estás dándome, estoy feliz por estar hablando)  
No-one's ever made me feel the way I feel (nadie me hizo sentir de la manera en que me siento)  
When I'm in your arms (cuando estoy en tus brazos)  
They say you're something I should do without (ellos dicen que eres algo que debo echar)  
They don't know what goes on when the lights go out (saben que voy cuando se apagan las luces)  
There's no way to explain (no hay manera de explicar)  
All the pleasure is worth all the pain (todo el placer vale como todo el dolor)

------------* 

- ¿Por qué... te fuiste... ?

Me hablas en susuros al oído... me estremezco al notar tu aliento en mi piel... tú lo notas y me abrazas aun mas fuerte...

- ¿Por qué te separaste de mí... ? ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos... ?

Noto un tono de tristeza y desesperación en tu voz... Deseas saberlo... necesitas saberlo... debes saberlo... y a mí me toca intentar hacerte comprender, por qué aunque te desee... no puedo estar contigo...  
  
_------------*_  
_Loving you isn't really something I should do (amarte no es algo que realmente deba hacer)  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you (si deseo pasar mi tiempo contigo)  
I should try to be strong (debo probar a ser fuerte)  
But baby, you're the right kind of wrong (pero baby, tú eres el verdadero error)  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong (baby tú eres el verdadero error)  
I should try to run (debo probar a correr)  
But I just can't seem to (pero apenas puedo verte)_  
_------------*_

- Serías infeliz a mi lado... mereces a alguien mejor...

- Soy infeliz cuando no estás a mi lado...

Me besas... no puedo evitar responderte... tus labios son tan dulces... me haces sentir importante... me haces sentir que existo... olvido mis preocupaciones... olvido mi cuerpo... ahora solo puedo pensar en ti...

__

------------*

Every time I run you're the one I run to (todo el tiempo corro, tú eres el único hacia quien corro)  
I can't fo without what you do to me (no puedo hacer nada que tú no me hagas)  
I don't care if i'm in too deep (no cuido si estoy demasiado profundo ¿?)  
I know all about, bout your reputation (sé todo, combate tú reputación)  
And how It's bound to be a heartbreak situation (y como está limitada para ser una situación angustiosa)  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless (pero no puedo ayudarte si estoy desamparada)  
Everytime that I'm where you are (todo el tiempo que estoy donde tú estás)

------------* 

- Harry... ?

- ¿Qué... ?

- Gracias por no dejarme morir...

Me levantas y me acurrucas contra tu cuerpo como si fuera un bebé, noto los latidos de tu corazón, no creo que pueda volver a dejarte después de haberlos escuchado. Poco a poco voy cerrando los ojos... y me encuentro dormida entre tus brazos...   
  
_------------*_  
_You walk in and my streng walks out the door (caminas dentro y mi fuerza se queda fuera de la puerta)  
Say my name and I can't fight anymore (dices mi nombre y no puedes luchar más)  
Oh I know I should go (Oh sé que debo ir)  
But I need your touch just too damn much (pero necesito tocarte demasiado)  
Loving you isn'y really something I should do (amarte es algo que realmente pueda hacer)  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you (si deseo pasar mi tiempo contigo)  
I should try to be strong (debo probar a ser fuerte)_  
_------------*_

  
- Creo que serás un buen padre...   


NOTAS: Terminada *^-^* De todas las que he escrito esta es, sin duda, mi historia favorita. Lo estuve pensando, no sabía si poner a Harry o a Draco, al final puse a Harry, (con Draco ya le haré otra historia... ¬¬'). Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¡¡son tan monos!! *-* Ejem... a lo iba... la canción es de LeAnn Rimes (se nota que me gusta?? ^^U) se llama The right kind of the wrong, fallos en la traducción habrá muchísimos (esta la traduje casi entera esta tarde :P) y lo siento, pero cuesta hacer trabajar al cerebro en vacaciones ò.ó (me encanta ese emoticón... ). A lo mejor hago los 2 últimos capítulos desde el punto de vista de Harry... lo pensaré... lo más seguro que sí... ahora me queda contestar los reviews ^.^

****

Contestación de reviews:  
Liza: No dejaste review ¬¬X (es broma ^^U). Si, la verdad es que este fic lo he escrito bastante mejor que de costumbre (se nota la llegada de inspiración ^^-)  
**Kitty:** Tienes razón, Peter es una rata (y nunca mejor dicho :P). Al final la puse con Harry (aunque con Seamus estuvo a punto... ). Lo de la locura, yo lo achaco al estrés escolar (o a el desmadre en vacaciones ^^U). Me alegra mucho que te guste como escribo!!. Sobre la pregunta que me haces... ¿Qué es gua gua?  
**Alexia Gorroncita-Leia:** ¡¡aquí tienes más!!  
**Rinoa: **Se siente vulgar por que desprecía su cuerpo, al ver lo guapo que es el chico al que ama le da vergüenza que le vea. ¡¡si draco es una monería *-*!!  
**Ginny Malfoy: **Tengo pensado hacer un Ginny&Draco ¡¡a mi también me encanta esa pareja!! Tienes razón los que hay no los actualizan, uno de mis favoritos es _Blanco y negro _pero se tiran meses y meses sin poner nada i.i Hasta momentos antes de ponerme a escribir este capítulo, no sabía que chico poner... ¡¡cuando escriba un g&d te lo dedicaré!!

**Please dejadme r/r!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Maika Yugi- 31/08/2002- 17:20 pm


	4. I need you

"Dormí con un ángel"

------------*

I don't need a lot of things, (No necesito muchas cosas)  
I can get by with nothing (Puedo estar sin nada)  
Of all the blessings life can bring (de todas las vendiciones que la vida pueda traer)  
I've always needed something (he necesitado siempre algo)  
But I've got all I want (pero he tenido todo lo que quiero)  
When it comes to loving you (cuando vengo a amarte)  
You're my only reason, (tú eres mi única razón)

------------*

Siempre has tenido ese malestar por tu cuerpo, ¿es que no lo entiendes? Me gustas tal y como eres... adoro admirar ese pelo brillante como el fuego, tus caderas anchas me vuelven loco y esas piernas largas y perfectas...

Tu fijación por el agua... aún no la entiendo. Una vez me dijiste que te recordaba a mí... que te sientes protegida cuando estás en ella.

Te pregunto por qué me dejas, me duele verte así, me dices que no me quieres... como si eso pudiera ser cierto... me estremezco al solo pensamiento...

__

------------*  
You're my only truth (tú eres mi única verdad)  
I need you like water (te necesito como al agua)  
Like breath, like rain (como respirar, como la lluvia)  
I need you like mercy (te encesito como a la misericordia)  
From Heaven's gate (desde la puerta del cielo)  
There's a freedom in your arms (hay libertad en tus brazos)  
That carries me through (eso me lleva a través)  
------------*

Nadas... te sumerges en el mar para fundirte con él como tantas veces has hecho conmigo... me gustaría poder ser el mar, volver a notar tu piel... sentir tu aliento fresco...

Has parado... parecías mareada... me empiezo a asustar, voy a por ti y te devuelvo conmigo a la realidad... estás muy pálida, te lanzo susurros entre mis besos...

- No te mueras...

__

------------*  
_I need you (te necesito)  
You're the hope that moves me (eres la esperanza que me mueve)  
To courage again (al valor otra vez)  
You're the love that rescues me (eres el amor que me rescata)  
When the cold winds rage (cuando rabian los vientos fríos)  
And it's so amazing (y es tan asombroso)_  
_------------*_

Pareces escucharme... oigo tu dulce voz una vez mas decir mi nombre... y te atrapo entre mis brazos para no volverte a dejar escapar nunca más...

  
_------------*  
Cause thay's just how you are (causa que es justa como tú lo eres)  
And I can't turn back now (Y ahora no puedo dar vuelta atrás)  
Cause you've brought me too far (causa que me ha traído demasiado lejos)  
------------*_  


NOTAS: Terminado *^^* Este capítulo me salió un poco peor que los otros... Gomen nasai (lo siento mucho). Lo escribí hace bastante (4-5 días) pero no sabía que canción ponerle... iba a poner But I do love you, pero pensé que no pegaba demasiado... y entonces pensé en esta... (he tardado tanto por que no tenía ganas de buscar la letra). Me está empezando a encantar esto de traducir *^^* Por si todavía hay alguien que no se haya dado cuenta... (lo dudo ¬.¬) este es (o ha intentado ser) el punto de vista de Harry de los 2 últimos capítulo ^^. Comentarios a marian_dark@hotmail.com

****

Ahora vamos con los reviews!!! ^.^ :

Kitty: Sí, me pareció que quedaba bien para el final :P

****

Alexia Gorrioncita-Leia: jejeje ^^U me alegro de que te haya encantado!! (no sabía que hubiera tantos adjetivos... :P)

****

Ginny_ : A mi también me encantan esas parejas!!! ¿Por qué Ginny se quería alejar de Harry... ? No es por que estuviera embarazada... no sabría explicarlo bien, ella amaba mucho a Harry, y es como si estuviera deprimida, tenía muy mal concepto de sí misma y pensaba que Harry con ella no sería feliz...

****

TomoyoDaidouji: Draco se queda para otra ocasión... ^^- (aunque creo que hay más de una que se ha enfadado por que he puesto a Harry... U.U)

****

Rinoa: Aquí tienes el punto de vista de Harry ^^ (bastante cutre... ¬¬') si Ginny es muy mona!! *^^* (se parece a su hermano Ron... (suspiro) ^^U).

****

Ginny Malfoy: El fic que te iba a dedicar ya lo subí ^^ (y tmb lo leíste... :P). Harry al final cambiará de idea... las que tenemos hermanos mayores tenemos esa mala suerte (o buena según como se mire ^.~)

****

Marine: ¿Mi gusto por las canciones? Jejeje *^^* muchas gracias por el review!!!

Maika Yugi- 06/09/02- 23:00 pm

****


End file.
